Passion's Killing Floor
by stefs a rockstar
Summary: Hannah returns to Everwood for the first time in two years, gorgeous and more spontaneous than ever. Oddly enough, not once had she considered Brighton...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I only used to watch Everwood because of Bright and Hannah, therefore I don't know too much about all of the characters, so if I screw up on something, just point it out, and I'll tell you I meant to do that. Also, my story is going to be a bit different when it comes to certain points. I realize I am changing a show, but too bad. I have this thing called an imagination and I need to use it.

Also, I know the title doesn't relate much to the story, but it's one of my favorite songs and I couldn't think of anything else. I can probably fit it in at some point anyway, _but_ if someone happens to have any suggestions, I'm listening.

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood. Duh.

Chapter 1

Hannah's heart was definitely in her throat as she stepped off the plane. She was re-evaluating her life. And she knew she was doing it a little too late, but in the back of her mind she knew that if anything went wrong, she would be the kind of girl to step right back onto that plane.

Of course as she spotted Amy waiting for her by the airport entrance, she knew that never in a million years would Amy let her. That's what best friends were for though and she was happy as hell to see hers for the first time in two years.

"Hannah!" Amy shrieked. "Amy!" Hannah shrieked back causing more than just a handful of heads to turn in her direction, and not just because of her voice. She was gorgeous.

"Well," Amy emphasized, "haven't you stayed exactly the same?" she mocked. "Hey! You're the one who got married! And now there's a little "it" inside you," Hannah shot back. Amy smiled and unconsciously rubbed at her stomach.

"Hey there, Lily. How are you doing today?" Hannah asked the stomach. "Lily? I am _not_ naming my daughter Lily," Amy stated defiantly as she picked up Hannah's lightest piece of luggage and hauled it toward the car. "Why not? I like that name."

"So save it for when you get married and knocked up," Amy joked. Hannah scoffed, "_If_ I ever get married… Or knocked up." Amy gave her friend a quizzical look but concluded the discussion. It was Hannah's first day back in Everwood and she did not want to get into a fight just yet.

The ride back was full of laughter and stories they hadn't gotten a chance to exchange over the phone. Hannah didn't want to admit it, but it was the first time in ages she had genuinely enjoyed herself. By the time they reached Amy and Ephram's little house, Hannah was half asleep. Amy being Amy, tried to convince Ephram to carry Hannah inside, but by that time Hannah had been woken up by a phone call from one of her good friends back in Minnesota.

Amy was convinced it was all Ephram's fault but Hannah assured her it wasn't and Amy's husband only looked on in amusement. Hannah was envious, but not in a bad way. She just wanted a relationship like that was all. Over the course of two years, she had never been able to make it work though and she had always hated that.

Nevertheless, as the three of them discussed more events of their lives at the kitchen table, Hannah wiped all relationship related affairs from her mind and engulfed herself in the beautiful simplicity of being with the people she loved.

At the end of the night, she retreated to Amy's guest room and tried to fall asleep. It didn't work too well, so she went and sat in the rocking chair by the window. Everwood was beautiful at night. There was nothing much unique about the town but it was alluring nonetheless.

Hannah smiled to herself. Everything was so familiar. Given, she had only spent a few years in this town, but it would always be home to her. All the houses… All the cars… _Especially that car_, she thought to herself. _Where have I seen that car?_

All of a sudden, she knew. She knew _exactly_ where she had seen that car before. And it made her heart go cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I know I only got 5 reviews, but I want to thank each and every one of you for taking the time to type them out for me. If you have any suggestions, let me know! I'll always take them into consideration. Also, if you have a screen name or a myspace, don't hesitate to let me know. I like meeting new people.

Chapter 2

Hannah jumped out of her seat. She started to pace. How could she have been so stupid and negligible? If she was going to come back and visit Everwood, why in the world wouldn't _he_ here? Hannah wanted to hit herself in the head. In fact, she did. Twice.

But then again, why was she the one who was so upset about this? Surely, Brighton must have known she was back in town. _Well,_ Hannah decided, _I'll just have to find out then. _She took the extra key Amy had given her out of her purse and stormed outside the front door clad in nothing but her pajama pants with the snowmen on them, her hastily thrown on sneakers, and a concert t-shirt she had acquired from an old friend.

All of a sudden, she didn't know what the _hell_ she was doing out there in the below zero temperature, and so she picked up a snowball. And she threw it at the truck with all her might… And another one, and another one, and another one, until she just fell down of exhaustion and loss of energy on account of all those stupid snowballs. She didn't cry though. Hannah had done enough of that months and months before.

She did however, feel lost. Why was she there anyway? Of course, she knew she was _there_, in Everwood to help Amy with her baby preparations, and maybe write an article or two for the town paper (she had been studying journalism in college), but _why_ was she there, in that precise moment; throwing snowballs at a car she was not even positive belonged to Bright?

"Hello? Who's there?"

Hannah gave out a shriek. "Hello?" the voice called out yet again. "Okay, who the hell are you? Speak now, or I'm calling the fucking cops."

"Okay, Okay, Gosh." Hannah sighed.

"What the hell are you doing to my car?"

"Your car?" Hannah scoffed.

"Yes, my car."

"Oh… Well, you see… I have mental tendencies." Hannah stated matter-of-factly.

"…To throw dozens of snowballs at cars that do not belong to you?" asked the mysterious stranger sitting down next to Hannah, not having the slightest bit of courtesy to ask her if she would mind having him sit next to her. Trying terribly to act normal, avoiding eye contact with the stranger as well, Hannah nodded.

"I'm Will," said the man.

"I'm… freezing," Hannah admitted.

"Well then, we'll just have to fix that. Shall we?"

Hannah looked up. He was offering her his hand. _Decisions, decisions_, she thought. Hannah looked away. "I don't bite," Will reassured her. "If anything I should be suspicious of you, the mental lady who throws snowballs at random vehicles."

Hannah laughed. What did she have to lose anyway? Will was kind of sexy…


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Well, let me just say thank you to the people who put me on their story alert, posted reviews, and basically just read the story. I'd really appreciate it if you guys would review more though! If you think my story sucks, seriously, just tell me because I'll try to make it better. Anyway, let me just say how minutes ago, I was just thinking how truly brilliant the person who created FanFiction is. Yeah, they're my hero. Oh and what exactly is Hannah's last name? I read in another FanFic that it was Rogers but I don't know… I hope you enjoy it! Oh and also, after this chapter, they will definitely be getting longer. I just really wanted to post this. Review please!! Peace.

Chapter 3

Hannah was cautious as she walked through Will's house into his dining room. Who was to say random pedophile weirdoes weren't going to jump out of the ceiling and kill her? It could happen.

"So, you own this place?" Hannah questioned.

"It's my parent's house. I don't even live around here actually. I'm from Washington."

"I'm from Minnesota."

"So then, what exactly brings you all the way out to Everwood Ms…"

"Rogers, Hannah Rogers." Will nodded showing that he was going to try to remember that. "I'm working at a doctor's office for a little bit. I'm studying medicine, and at the same time I'm considering moving back."

"You've lived here previously?"

Hannah nodded. "I went to high school here. I have friends here. It's a pretty amazing place." Hannah trailed off. She was offering so much information to a man she barely knew. _Awkward,_ she thought to herself, but at the same time, there was a level of comfort she felt in Will's presence.

"Hot chocolate?" Will offered Hannah a mug filled with brown-ish liquid. Hannah drank quietly, quick to spurt the big gulp she had just put in her mouth right back into the cup. She blushed. Will laughed.

"I don't blame you. I can't make anything. It's like a curse; whether it's ice tea or toast." Will sighed pityingly. "So, if I ask you something, promise to answer honestly?"

"Sure," Hannah answered.

"Why in the world were you throwing snow balls at my car?"

Hannah blushed yet again. "It… Well… I… Personal reasons?"

"You sure it's nothing mental?"

Hannah looked down at her cup. "No, nothing mental, I promise. I just had some emotional anger I needed to express."

"By throwing snowballs at my car?"

Hannah nodded.

"Well in that case," Will laughed, and Hannah noticed his gaze straying from her face.

She got up. "I need to go." Will stood as well, his face twisted into an expression of confusion.

"Yeah. So… Sorry about your car and bothering you I guess." Hannah walked toward the front door.

"I don't think so." Will grabbed Hannah's arm causing her to scream. What the hell had she gotten herself into?


End file.
